


Secrets

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Crying Reyna, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: Reyna had been hoping for Jason and Percy. But they're both demigods. She didn't expect Dick Grayson, a mortal she barely knew.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Marrione, collaborating with (me! I'm Lily, or Lilinasky!)
> 
> We're collaborating and yes, hope you like this short- (But heart-wrenchingly beautiful drabble :))
> 
> Anyways, finally made my first drabble (or is it a one-shot?) So I'll keep doing these to stop Louise from whining but did I mention this is my first crack pair? Darn Louise, infecting me with crack pairs. But anyways feel free to tell me if I'm missing anything.
> 
> If you like this story, don't be afraid to give it a review for next Crossover Ship Week. We'll arrange it for you ;)
> 
> Also, Lilinasky, you're flattering me. Also, enjoy!

"Reyna," Nightwing pleaded from outside her door.

"Go away," came the reply of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

"Open this door, please Reyna. Let me help you." Nightwing ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. Women, he thought, are hard to predict.

It was like Reyna had followed his thoughts as the door unlocked, allowing Nightwing to step inside. Inside was a blank room, with a pacing Reyna. He took off his mask, throwing it to the floor. "Reyna," Dick said as Reyna paced around the room. "Please," he added.

He strolled across the room and grabbed Reyna by the shoulders, gently but firmly. "Reyna, you can't hide it anymore and you don't have to."

"Just stop, okay," Reyna yelled at him, shaking his hands off, her head on her hands. "You don't know me!"

Dick heaved a sigh. "Reyna, I may not know you but I know you're a praetor of the Twelfth Legion. You're a Roman demigod."

Reyna walked so fast towards the wall he thought she was gonna collide with it. Instead, she buried her head in her knees as she slid down.

Dick looked alarmed. "I didn't mean to-"

"How did you know?" Reyna asked him in a muffled voice.

Dick's tense muscles relaxed a bit. "I can tell from the way you act." He crouched beside Reyna, who let out a humorless laugh. "So you think of yourself as a praetor?"

Ouch, that stings, Dick thought as he continued. "Cassie is a daughter of Zeus. She mentions about a Giant War and Romans and Greeks,"

Reyna lifted her tear-stained face and rested it on the wall. "Sorry," she breathed. "I've been acting like a kid." she laughed, tears falling down her chin.

Dick held her hand as his hand cupped her chin. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, it's okay. Crying is normal for a leader. We heroes are like that. People just don't see us cry." He paused. "Sometimes, you have the draw strength from others too."

Reyna remembered her conversation with Piper. Asking Piper for advice from what Venus- Aphrodite said: You cannot find love where you hope or wish for. No demigod can heal your heart. Piper said it was probably a god, although unlikely or a mortal.

Reyna had hoped for Jason and Percy, But they are both demigods.

But she didn't expect Dick. And he is a mortal.

"Perhaps," she gave him a watery but a genuine and happy smile, not the smile Dick had been hoping for but nevertheless still a smile.

Dick allowed himself a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, GOD for letting me finish this. Also, awesome edits Lilinasky ;)
> 
> (Aww, shucks, it was nothing. Thanks for the collab :))
> 
> If you like this story, don't be afraid to give it a review for next Crossover Ship Week. We'll arrange it for you ;)
> 
> ~Marrione, Louise, and Lilinasky.


End file.
